degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Thespontaneoustruth
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Thespontaneoustruth page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loveya (Talk) 06:13, 2012 July 22 Wow. I'm really sorry about what that douche/bitch Vanessa had to say with their "harmless jokes." I think they should be banned or at least suspended ASAP. Lexbug (talk) 08:48, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Conflict Pages Hello! I appreciate your enthusiam for editing pages, but we have not started creating Conflict pages. I noticed that you created the "Spinner-Lucas Conflict" page, and you've done a great job so far, but please do not create any more in the future yet. We're trying to work more on the Friendship/Relationship pages before moving to Conflicts. If you could help out with any of these page, then we could just move that much faster to the Conflict pages. ^o^ Thank you! Loveya Pictures last longer. 20:52, July 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: Katie-Clare Friendship Page I restored it for you, but the two really weren't friends during the time when I deleted it, haha. Loveya Pictures last longer. 00:21, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Attractions Category Please do not add this pages! It is an irrelevant category, and only minimal categories that apply should be on the pages themselves. Loveya Pictures last longer. 04:33, August 20, 2012 (UTC) As I said about the category, we do not make 'Attraction' pages, either. We only create Sibling/Friendship/Conflict/Relationship pages at the moment. And Owen/Alli wasn't really an attraction; he tried to rape her, and then they never interacted again.. Loveya Pictures last longer. 02:52, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Plots Are those plots real? If so, please provide a source. TOP (talk) 23:08, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Hai Hey, I just thought I would remind you that it's uneccessary to add attractions and kisses to the relationships section on the character infoboxes, so it would be much appreciated if you didn't continue adding them. Thanks. 05:46, December 13, 2012 (UTC) VSTF Inquiry Hello, It looks like you recently inquired as to why recent edits caused a spam filter to snap down. This occurred as a result of adding links to file locker sites that largely contain full version streams or downloads of episodes. These links are violations of Wikia's Terms of Use , and should not be submitted to the site. Hope this helps, --semanticdrifter (help forum | blog) 17:59, March 5, 2013 (UTC) hey sup Can you join me on Chat please? HoustonCubs (talk) 05:20, April 14, 2013 (UTC)HoustonCubs Murder Mystery Hey there partner! Just sayin' you better not murder me or I'll be PISSED haha XD but I just read ur profile and u seem pretty cool. Hmmm well keep your friends close and your enemies closer, right? I think maybe Yazzy has something to do with it so maybe her and whoever her partner was haha. I got no clue, but at least we're both still alive! Oh ? I though of that as a cover-up because she told him the truth about why she was so miserable and she didn't want just anyone to find out she was raped so she said the first thing that was on her mind which ending up getting him into big trouble, Also it never showed her crushing over or being smitten over him or anything as far as I know. But don't forget what happened to the man who suddenly got all the burgers he always wanted. What happened? He lived happily ever after What if the burgers burnt? Wow have you just recently watched season 7 lol ? maybe I should again lol But don't forget what happened to the man who suddenly got all the burgers he always wanted. What happened? He lived happily ever after What if the burgers burnt? Reminder Hello! I would just like to remind you that characters that are no longer on the show would NOT get the updated category for them. Such as Liam and Hannah are no longer the show, they should not bumped up to a senior since it was never shown. It should be mentioned on their page, though, that they were a former junior. And characters that are only confirmed to have graduate would get the "Alumni" tag, so if Fitz was listed as a graduate then he would get the tag, but if not, then he would not receive that category since it was never confirmed. Loveya Pictures last longer. 22:23, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey I tried to change the Class of 2012 to 2013 but it won't allow me to move the page! DallasCubs (talk) 19:24, June 22, 2013 (UTC) I so agree. It is annoying changing all the years on the chracter pages. I was born the same year as Clare originally. Which is 1993 and somehow they made her born 3 years later. It is confusing too.DallasCubs (talk) 23:24, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey Benji :) Hey Benji! :) I just wanted you to know that I followed you on Instagram. :) Idk if you followed me back or not, but my username is b0wsandb0ws. :3 ♡ Dorothy ♡ ωє dαncєd αℓℓ nιgнт тσ тнє вєѕт ѕσng єνєя. ♫ 14:28, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Interaction pages I've noticed you've been renaming the interaction pages on this wiki. I would like to ask if you could please revert all the pages you renamed back to their original names, since this change was never discussed with the rest of the community. In the future, please ask an admin or put up a discussion blog if you want to make any significant changes to something regarding the wikis articles, because it isn't fair to the rest of the wiki if one person suddenly goes and starts changing a feature that has been of way for several years. Thanks. ❋ [[User:Degrassi_Fan|''Cam]] ❋ [[User_talk:Degrassi_Fan|''I'll only stay with you one more night ]] 21:04, July 26, 2013 (UTC) I agree it does look cleaner, but when in a large community like this wiki, these things have to be put forth in discussion first. :s However, in the future, all you need to do is simply put up a blog or comment thread on it. If majority rules, then we can definitely make the change. ❋ [[User:Degrassi_Fan|''Cam]] ❋ [[User_talk:Degrassi_Fan|''I'll only stay with you one more night ]] 21:14, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ? Why are you renaming the pages for example, renaming it to "Eli and Clare," instead of "Eli-Clare Relationship"? If you wanna change the page titles, you shouldn't just change them, ask admins first if they wanna change it. Ignore this, I just saw Cam send a message. ♡ Jake ♡ - i'm a match that's burning out 21:05, July 26, 2013 (UTC) hai hey! :) just wanted to say i followed you on tumblr :P i'm adam-torres-x btw~ Lexie♥ Everything will be okay in the end. If it's not okay, it's not the end. 03:26, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Undercover I saw your fanfic wiki and I like the concept of it.Kidencore (talk) 23:58, September 1, 2013 (UTC) No problem, it seems realy good.Kidencore (talk) 00:14, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Heyy Omg ur cute tbh. Kaylinnn♥ (talk) 04:30, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey :) Hai there Benji! I'm just stopping by to say I miss talking to you and I hope things with you are good. :) ♥ToRi (talk) 15:55, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi , Can you please edit the similarities with other shows please and add Zoey 101 ? I just noticed some similarities with some characters. I can't edit the page Clare Edwards and Zoey Brooks * They both have appeared in more episodes then the other females . * Both have one sibling . ( Jake doesn't count sense he is a step sibling ) * Many boys crush on them . * Both two best friends they often get into fights with ( Clare with Alli and Jenna , Zoey with Lola and Quinn ) * Both gone out with a guy when they still had feelings for some one else ( Clare with Jake and Eli , Zoey with James and Chase ) Nicole Bristow and Alli Bhandari * Both are boy crazy * They both took a break from boys ( Alli after she got beaten AGAIN , and Nicole in Season 3 . ) * Both have transferred to another school ( Though Alli came back to Degrassi and Nicole might returned of after Season 3 and 4 ) * Both gotten into fights with there bestfriend ( Alli with Clare, Nicole with Zoey ) Drew Torres and Logan Reese * Both have many flings and girlfriends . * Both kissed a girl and started to crush on them ( Drew with Clare , Logan with Quinn . ) * Both comforted a girl after their break up . * Both are considered a " Jerk " . * They are both Bad Boys. Dana Cruz and Bianca * They both are "Bad Girls " * They both dress in Black and Gray . * Both are friends with a good girl (Dana with Zoey , Bianca with Imogen ) Quinn Pensky and Imogen Moreno * Both are weird * Both wear glasses * Both put hair clips and stuff like that in their hair Yeah so I can't edit the page , please put this on the page . GoogleWooz (talk) 13:28, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Google